


Conai Onaru - UBBE ONESHOT

by conaionaru



Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conaionaru/pseuds/conaionaru
Relationships: Ubbe (Vikings)/Reader, Ubbe (Vikings)/You
Kudos: 5





	Conai Onaru - UBBE ONESHOT

> I have been thirsting over Daddy Ubbe. So here you go!

Götaland had been her home since she was a kid. It was where she was born and raised. Her parents were from there, and so were their parents. But visiting Kattegat and Queen Aslaug had been a great honor for their family.

For a month, they talked to the Queen and her sons, marveling at the beauty of the kingdom. Her favorite had been Ubbe. The kind prince had been her type and didn’t force her into anything. They talked, laughed, and spent time together.

When Aslaug found out about it from Ivar, she began her plotting. Just before they were to leave, she gave her father an offer—a marriage proposal for Ubbe and (Y/N).

The Jarl’s daughter came from eight siblings, so she could be fertile enough, and that was all Aslaug wanted. Grandchildren.

(Y/N) was excited to marry the Ragnarsson. What he thought of it was unknown to her. He didn’t say, and probably even if he did, it wouldn’t change anything.

Within a week, they stood before a seer and got married. The ceremony was splendid and grand as befitting the Queen’s son. The feast was overcrowded for (Y/N) taste; even Ubbe winced a few times when somebody stumbled into him.

He only had kind words and soft eyes for her, holding her hand and kissing her knuckles. After the third course, he pulled her chair nearer to him and put an arm around her shoulders.

Their first night together had been long before their wedding, but nonetheless, it was good. Better than good, it was amazing.

Now three years later, with the second child on the way, (Y/N) was happy. But still, she missed her home. Kattegat was not home; neither was Wessex or this land that Ubbe wished to sail to.

“You are pouting again.”

She chuckled at his warm voice and turned around on the bench to see him walk up to her. Lagertha smiled at their cute moment, Torvi playing with her children right near them.

“I am thinking that’s all.”

“Aaah. And about what are you thinking?” He whispered, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear, ignoring the toddler pulling at his hair.

(Y/N) frowned and rested her forehead against his shoulder to hide from his watchful eye. “I miss home.”

“It is not safe to go to Kattegat yet. You know that.” She shook her head and looked back up at him. Tracing the tattoo on his face with her finger.

“I meant home. My home. Götoland.”

He sighed and rose from his spot by her side, pulling Ragnar from her lap. “Don’t just ignore me! You said it is not safe here. We have two children. They would be safer there!”

“You are pregnant. It’s unsafe for you to travel. What if it comes early? Or something happens?”

(Y/N) rose to her feet and turned to him, her skirt flying up as she took their son back into her arms. “You are right. I am sure that when Ivar comes with his army to kill us all, he will spare the children and the pregnant wife!”

“We will not go. And that is final!”

(Y/N) glared at his back as he left to chop wood. If it was out of necessity or to stop himself from doing something he might regret, even he wasn’t sure.

She marched inside the hut and slammed the door so no one would disturb her. Ragnar babbled away happily in her lap, chewing on her hair and putting a hand on her baby bump. She loved her children, she did. But she missed her parents and siblings. They were her whole world once, and the fact that one could lose that all in a second was terrifying.

Ubbe lost his mother, father, and brother in a year, yet he sits here with his mother’s killer acting like a family. If it were her, she would be furious. A good mother or not (Y/N) would have acted differently.

The door opened, and someone walked in. By the heavy thud of the boots, it was Ubbe. Her husband sat down next to her and sighed as Ragnar reached for him. “I am worried that you could die out there. Sailing is a dangerous task. We could drown or go off course and starve.”

“I just want to know if they are alive. I can’t send a letter, and we left before I got one. What if they are dead? And I sit here happy while they suffer.”

He pulled her to his side and stroked her back softly. “I am stern with you because if I lost you, I would lose my mind.”

(Y/N) sniffled and looked up at him with tearful eyes. “You still love me? Doesn’t my nagging and complaints drive you mad?”

“Of course they do. But you drive me mad as well, in a good way. You have a place in my heart that no one can ever have. You and the children are my home. If you really want… We can go. But not alone. We will take some people. So we can be safer.”

“Thank you, love.”

“For my wife… Even the world.”


End file.
